


What do you wish of me?

by Masyaf1724



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Do not post in other site, F/M, Tesseract is a dragon, The other Infinity Jewels too, Thor + How To Train Your Dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: HTTYD AU - Loki is capture by the dragon Tesseract and that will unlock old secrets, old wounds but it will also show a new world to Loki, a new life to be lived among powerful dragons. But only if he so desire it."Blue, white and gray fighting in the dragon’s eyes and making Loki’s heart beats with all its strength. Looking at the Tesseract, Loki feels as if he was looking at his own reflection. A storm lost in the world – with not knowing where to go or what to be."
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	What do you wish of me?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. English is not my first language. (if anyone wants to be my beta-reader I’ll be very grateful)

_This is madness._

The thought echoes in Loki’s mind with the first glimpse of the island they are sailing to. Is common knowledge that Jotunheim is a very dangerous island for is the home of the powerful Tesseract – the mythical dragon that his brother had the _brilliant_ idea of hunting. And when his feet first touch the snowy ground, the roar they listen puts Loki’s mind to work on a way to return home no matter how much the sound made Thor smile with battle thirsty.

A few seconds was all the time necessary for the Jewels – the smaller dragons that act as protectors of the Tesseract – to show up and surround them. Summoning his own magic, Loki ignores Thor delighted scream and focus on keep all of them alive. That shows itself as a hard task because of the incredible speed which the Jewels fight and doesn’t take long to Loki find himself invoking a wall of ice to protect Sif and Fandral from a back attack. Unfortunately, that leaves Loki open to an attack from the side. The claws of one of the Jewels cuts his arm and throws him directly to the snow.

“Loki!”

Thor’s scream is pointed ignored in favor of the dragon Loki sees coming directly at him. _The Tesseract_ – beautiful as the legends describes it. Its blue scales shines under the winter sun and in its eyes, Loki feels as if he was seeing a powerful storm. Blue, white and gray fighting in the dragon’s eyes and making Loki’s heart beats with all its strength. Looking at the Tesseract, Loki feels as if he was looking at his own reflection. A storm lost in the world – with not knowing where to go or what to be. Distracted, he doesn’t even fight when the Tesseract’s claws close around his body. All of his attention is on the dragon’s eyes.

Loki doesn’t hear when Thor screams for him again or sees the Jewels forming a barrier separating him from the others. He only sees the Tesseract and no even a scream leaves his lips when the dragon locks him on its claws and takes him away.

To where… It doesn’t seem to matter.


End file.
